


Afflict Our Natures

by kitestringer



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestringer/pseuds/kitestringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor battles can have far-reaching implications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afflict Our Natures

**Author's Note:**

> Marauders era, post-Hogwarts, First War. No _Deathly Hallows_ spoilers. Thanks to [](http://maverick4oz.livejournal.com/profile)[**maverick4oz**](http://maverick4oz.livejournal.com/) for giving this a fast once-over. Dedicated to [](http://pirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pirl**](http://pirl.livejournal.com/) on the occasion of her birthday. :-)
> 
> Originally posted in August 2007 in the Barefoot Boys LJ community. Inspired by [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/barefootboys/8785.html).

The dull, skeletal _crack_ had been a deceit; the Death Eater's boot against Remus's spine had merely displaced a noisy bit of synovial fluid, or so they told him later at St Mungo's. This was a piece of information the Death Eater in question would never learn, whatever his intention might have been in half-stomping, half-kicking Remus in the back as he lay in the mud after diving to dodge a Killing Curse. It hurt, of course, but it was the sort of pain Remus could very nearly laugh at, _would_ have laughed at, had he not been stunned on his way to the ground—and when he heard Sirius's strangled cry he couldn't tell him 'I'm all right' or even turn his head to say as much with his eyes, and when no second kick or curse ever came and instead a hot flash of light enveloped him and a heavy, salty mist settled all around, filled his mouth and nose and eyes, he couldn't spit or blink it away. Then Remus heard the popping sound of several people Disapparating.

And silence.

Feet squelching through thick mud, his friends whispering his name, voices hushed as though Remus were already being mourned, Sirius pulling him into his arms and crying, _crying,_ into his hair, his body a brittle barrier blocking him from everything else in the world.

'Remus, Remus, _Moony..._' Remus was just barely able to focus on Sirius's face, lit by a bright three-quarters moon, twisted in grief and smeared slick with blood. All Remus could manage, when he gathered all his strength, was a blink.

'He's alive,' James said, falling to his knees. 'Sirius, look, he's alive.'

Sirius, choking, coughing, nearly sobbing, used the silk lining of his Muggle jacket to gently wipe Remus's face clean. 'Say something,' he said, and before Remus could try, Sirius buried his face in Remus's hair again, this time whispering, 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'

Moody was there now, stomping about, casting wards around the lot of them. Remus tried turning his head to look, and it flopped limply against his shoulder. Sirius held him closer.

'Quite a curse, Black.' Moody stopped and stood looking at the ground next to Remus, then bent down to pick something up. A wand, covered in gore. He let it dangle from two fingers, his mouth a thin line of distaste. 'Guess we'll skip questioning this one, eh?'

Sirius didn't answer, though the warm whispering in Remus's hair stopped. Remus, soaked to the bone in summer rain and what he'd come to suspect was another man's blood, began to shiver.

'What _was_ that?' Peter said. He struggled to his feet to stand next to Moody. His breathing was slow and deep, as though he was trying not to be sick. 'What spell was that, Sirius? I mean...' He gulped, almost cartoonishly. 'There's nothing _left._'

Sirius only shook his head, brushed Remus's neck with stubble and soft lips. He threaded his fingers between Remus's, kneading the muscles of his palm back to life.

'We should get him to St Mungo's now, yeah?' James said, in that James-voice that left no room for discussion. He and Moody exchanged a long look, until Moody nodded, curtly.

'Go on, then,' Moody said, speaking to James but looking at Sirius. 'We'll talk later.'

Sirius lifted Remus as easily as if he were made of straw and rags. 'We'll need to Apparate, Moony,' he said, and Remus nodded and clutched him as tightly as he could, breathed the familiar scent of his hair, and he made certain he didn't look down at the ground once.


End file.
